


Una Rosa Blanca

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Es un día especial, un día en el que el amor flota en el aire, alegrando a unos y asqueado a otros, al menos este año Chen y Xiumin por fin consiguen escaparse y celebrar este día tan comercial, solo para ellos y para disfrutarOne Shot





	Una Rosa Blanca

Era una fecha especial ciertamente, quién lo diría, que llegaría a pasar el suficiente tiempo como para que llegase este día, el día de los enamorados y que él y yo estuviésemos juntos para celebrarlo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca teníamos el tiempo para celebrar nada, ni siquiera con todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, poder decir que llevábamos 5 años saliendo era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, después de todo, a pesar de ser del mismo grupo y misma subunidad la cantidad de tiempo de pareja que podíamos tener era excesivamente reducido, y precario, ya que convivíamos, al principio con 4 personas más, en Exo-m y con otras 10 personas si nos reuníamos todos. Aun así habíamos conseguido estar 5 años juntos, y habíamos sobrepasado todos los problemas y dificultades que habíamos tenido durante todo este tiempo juntos, desde las salidas de Kris, Luhan y Tao, que de la de Luhan, Chen, no sufrió tanto, pues era un tanto celoso y Luhan siempre tuvo esa costumbre de manosearme en demasía provocando los celos de mi precioso novio, aunque nunca tuvo el chino intenciones conmigo más allá de la amistad, pues el chaval era un caso de armario excesivamente cerrado y por lo poco que sabía del chico desde que se fue, las cosas no iban a cambiar nunca, puesto que estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer, aunque yo estaba seguro de que era más bien cosa de su querida y tradicional familia, más que de gusto propio, eso lo sabíamos todos en Exo. Pero volviendo al tema sinceramente era agotador ser idol en lo que se refiere a tener pareja, después de todo, incluso estando en la misma agencia grupo y unidad, tener citas, o incluso intimidad era algo casi imposible, cosa que a veces me hacía tener ganas de matar a algunos de nuestros compañeros o de arrancarme los pelos.

Gracias a un milagro del cielo, la empresa nos acabó permitiendo coger otro apartamento sobre el que estábamos antes y dividirnos para tener cada uno nuestra propia habitación, lo que nos dejaba mayor intimidad, y creo que en cierto grado lo agradecimos todos, puesto que nosotros no éramos la única pareja dentro del grupo, Kai y Kyungsoo casi lloran de la alegría cuando nos lo dijeron, y Baekhyun y Chanyeol también, aunque ellos tenían un rollo abierto muy casual, que en verdad era exasperante, puesto que se notaba lo mucho que se amaban, pero ninguno de ellos quería dar el paso más allá de follamigos. Pero aun así la división no sirvió tampoco de tanto, puesto que al final todos teníamos la llave de ambos pisos e íbamos a donde nos diese la gana.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, hoy era San Valentín, y por un milagro de todos los dioses del universo la SM nos había dado todo el día libre, lo que significaba que por una vez en los 5 años que Chen y yo llevábamos juntos por fin podríamos tener una cita en este día, no un simple, feliz san Valentín mi amor y un beso y poco más antes de ir a entrenar o a algún programa. Decidimos permitirnos un pequeño lujo caro y nos pillamos un pequeño paquete de vacaciones, siendo así que Chen y yo nos fuimos la noche anterior a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras que tenía un spa y una zona de relax increíble, un poco cara, pero nada que nos pudiésemos permitir, después de todo no es como si nos faltase dinero.

La noche fue magnifica, aunque veníamos agotados de los entrenamientos ninguno de los dos se opuso a un par de rondas, ambos extrañábamos hacer el amor, pues con tanto entrenamiento se hacía muy difícil poder tener relaciones si queríamos rendir apropiadamente al día siguiente, y lo mejor de todo fue despertar a la mañana siguiente, sin prisas ni despertadores, los dos abrazados desnudos en la misma cama, dándome a mí la oportunidad de ver a Chen dormir entre mis brazos tranquilamente, hasta que él se despertó suavemente al no poder yo resistirme y llenarle de besos, él estaba demasiado adorable dormido sobre mi pecho.

-Mmm- Dijo nada más despertar- Me encanta poder despertar así

\- Ya sabes que si por mi fuese todos los días serían así- le dije dándole otro casto beso en los labios y separándonos para podernos levantar- ¿Te parece que vayamos a desayunar al bufé?

\- Me encantaría- Dijo con su dulce sonrisa gatuna- Ayer pude cenar una buena ración de Baozi, así que tendré que desayunar algo más antes de volver a probar mi postre preferido

Me sonrojé levemente ante el comentario, normalmente él y yo intercambiábamos, pero ciertamente ayer preferí que él me tomase las dos veces que lo hicimos, echaba demasiado de menos ser llenado por él, y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerme, sobre todo porque por muy tímido que sea me pasé todo el día provocándole sutilmente, hinchándole las bolas varias veces, aunque por idiota me las hinchaba a mí mismo también, y no había tiempo para descargarse. Nos duchamos rápidamente separados, para evitar tentaciones y bajamos a desayunar. El hotel estaba bastante vacío y lo agradecimos, además la comida era de una exquisita calidad y pudimos hincharnos sin tener en cuenta dietas ni nada, era nuestro día libre y, además, una vez al año nunca hace daño.

Después de eso volvimos al cuarto a coger bañador y toalla para bajar a las piscinas y saunas del spa, ya que se supone que era un día para relajarnos, esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero aun así antes de salir de nuestro cuarto Chen me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-Tengo una cosa para ti- Me dijo y levanté una ceja en confusión- Se que me dijiste que no cogiese nada ya que este viaje era nuestro regalo de San Valentín, pero no pude resistirme a comprarte una tontería

-No deberías haberlo hecho- Le respondí, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro- Pero... ¿Qué me has comprado?

-Jajaja- Se rió de mi- Eres demasiado impaciente

Dicho esto, sacó de su espalda dos cosas, una pequeña cajita de color turquesa adornada con un lazo azul oscuro y en su otra mano llevaba una rosa, una rosa blanca, de esas que tanto me gustaban, e idéntica a la rosa que me regaló el día que empezamos a salir.

Mentiría si dijese que no me emocioné ante esto, era un recuerdo precioso y hacía ya 5 años de ello, y, aun así, cada año, ya sea en nuestro aniversario o en san Valentín, Chen se aseguraba de que apareciese entre mis cosas o una rosa blanca o miles de pétalos blancos. Saber que este año lo había vuelto a hacer me llenó de emoción y no pude evitar que se me escapase alguna lágrima de alegría mientras saltaba a sus brazos para besarle, tirándonos a ambos en la cama.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- Le dije entre beso y beso- De verdad Jongdae, te amo demasiado, no es normal lo muchísimo que te quiero, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?

-Ser tú, simplemente tu- Me respondió dándome otro acalorado beso en los labios- Y más bien esa pregunta me la hago yo, ¿Cómo puedo tener a un novio tan sexy y adorable a la vez?

Me reí sonrojado y me levanté hacia mi maleta, yo también tenía algo para él, aún no había visto que había en la cajita, pero obviamente yo no iba a ser menos y olvidarme de regalarle algo, aunque no pensé que de verdad se acordaría de la rosa. Me acerqué a el de nuevo, que estaba sentado en la cama y me senté sobre el de frente, entregándole yo también una cajita pequeña, aún más pequeña que la suya. Las intercambiamos para abrirlas y yo deshice el envoltorio con cuidado abriendo la caja con delicadeza dejando ver una pulsera de plata con un grabado Kim Jongdae <3 Kim Minseok en la parte interior, me enamoré de la pulsera nada más verla y subí mi mirada para poder besar a Chen y agradecerle por el detalle, pero entonces le vi a él mirando el contenido de la caja con los ojos excesivamente abiertos en señal de sorpresa, y es que más o menos habíamos pensado en lo mismo, solo que lo mío era un anillo de plata y un metal raro de color negro que combinaba de forma preciosa, y con nuestros nombres inscritos por la parte interior del anillo, más que nada porque las fans parecían tener ojos de halcón y si no andábamos con cuidado nos pillarían, y, aunque la mitad de nuestro fandom se muere de ganas de que sea real lo nuestro, la mitad de la población de corea, o incluso más, nos odiaría y probablemente nuestra carrera se acabaría en menos de lo que dices Exo. Se lo puso con rapidez en el dedo del medio, para distraer un poco más a las fans, y me miró a los ojos, con esa preciosa sonrisa de la que tanto me enamoré yo, con esos ojos profundos en los que tantas veces me había perdido a lo largo de todos estos años, con esa boca que había devorado tantas veces, y que había devorado la mía propia, que ambos teníamos parte del otro, aunque solo fuese el sabor de tantos besos compartidos.

Jongdae me cogió la pulsera y la muñeca y me la colocó con delicadeza, era de mi talla exacta, Chen sabía todo sobre mi, así como yo lo hacía sobre él, después me beso con mucha ternura, y yo le correspondí con rapidez, dejando mis manos vagar hasta su cuello juntándonos aun as y profundizando aún más el beso, calentándonos ambos poco a poco, cosa que en un principio evitábamos, pero en estos momentos, tras los regalos y emotivos momentos solo deseábamos hacer el amor, demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos de la forma más básica, carnal y animal.

Normalmente hablábamos previamente sobre quien iba a dominar y esas cosas, pero en ese momento solo necesitamos mirarnos a los ojos para saber que yo solo ansiaba ser llenado completamente por él y el no necesitaba que se lo dijese dos veces, en verdad no era tan común como lo hago parecer el que yo fuese pasivo, normalmente prefería ser el activo, pero en estos momentos necesitaba que él me marcase, me llenase, me demostrase cuanto me amaba de esa manera tan especial.

Me levantó de encima de sus piernas y me tumbó en la cama boca arriba, tomando mis labios entre los suyos de forma hambrienta y demandante, sus manos vagando por mi pecho hasta llegar a la parte de debajo de la camiseta, subiéndola mientras recorría mi piel con sus manos enviándome corrientes eléctricas de placer por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo arder toda la piel en las zonas que él tocaba, llegó hasta mis pezones con rapidez haciéndome suspirar con fuerza ahogando un gemido, porque su tacto me volvía completamente loco, porque sentir como aprisionaba uno de mis pezones con sus dedos me hacía querer gemir sin contenerme, pero como siempre intentaba no ser muy escandaloso, me quitó la camiseta en un rápido movimiento y bajó sus labios a mi cuello, llenándolo de besos y mordidas que me hacían suspirar cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo en mi nuez dejando un mordisco un poco más fuerte que los anteriores haciéndome gemir directamente, llenó mi cuello de marcas mientras yo intentaba quitarle su camiseta, cosa que al final hizo el separándose de mi por unos segundos.

El bajó sus labios hasta mis pezones tomando uno entre sus dientes y gemí con fuerza arañando su espalda sin demasiada fuerza, demasiado excitado ya tan solo por estos pequeños roces, recorrí su pecho y sus abdominales, no demasiado marcados pero ya asomándose tras todo el tiempo que llevaba yendo al gimnasio, bajando mis manos hasta el bañador y bajándoselo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder agarrar su miembro con mi mano, ganándome un gruñido de placer de su parte, el por su parte siguió atendiendo mis pezones y luego marcando todo mi pecho y estómago bajando cada vez más hasta llegar al borde de mi bañador, el cual me quitó, junto al suyo que lo llevaba solo a medio bajar. Al verle levantado decidí cambiar las tornas y le hice sentarse al borde de la cama, colocándome yo entre sus piernas con claras intenciones de hacerle una buena mamada, cosa a la que él obviamente no se negó en ningún momento, tan deseoso, o más, que yo, de que lo hiciese. comencé simplemente agarrando su miembro con mis manos con un suave vaivén ganándome suspiros de su parte, hasta que movió sus manos a mi cabeza, agarrándose de mi pelo, incitándome a que avanzase un poco más, entonces bajé mi cabeza y le di un suave lametazo a su glande, como si lo estuviese probando por primera vez, y repetí esa acción varias veces para luego meter de golpe todo su miembro en mi boca, sacándole a Chen un grave gemido que me hizo esforzarme más, para poder escuchar más de esos.

Tomé todo lo que pude con mi boca de nuevo y lo demás lo atendí con mi mano moviendo mi cabeza a un ritmo marcado por sus manos sobre mi pelo, y moviendo mi lengua como podía para darle más placer. El marcaba el ritmo con sus manos en mi pelo, acelerando a ratos y ralentizando a otros para hacerme engullir aún mas de su miembro, provocándome pequeñas arcadas que lograba controlar. Al final me detuvo cuando se sintió cerca, y volvió a besarme hambriento tirándome de nuevo sobre la cama, para dar un paso más en el acto sexual. Yo me dejé hacer completamente sumiso a él, deseoso de todo lo que él me pudiese o quisiese dar.

Chen besaba mis labios con ansias mientras su mano tomaba mi miembro torturándome con un vaivén lento que me volvía aún más loco, el sabor de sus labios y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me hacían perderme en una nube de sensaciones placenteras. Me abrí de penas y el comprendió mi mensaje por que bajó hasta mi miembro, aunque no lo tocó de nuevo, sino que sensualmente se metió tres dedos en la boca y los chupó y mojo de saliva con mucho esmero para luego llevar uno de ellos a mi entrada y rodeara sacándome jadeos y tentándome, lo introdujo lentamente jugando conmigo y comenzó a moverlo suavemente, acompañándolo de un segundo cuando mis jadeos subieron de volumen, buscando un punto en mi interior mientras dilataba con paciencia y arte mi entrada. Añadió un tercero con mis primeros gemidos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos para asegurarse de prepararme bien, y buscando aun ese punto en mi interior que me volvía loco. Fue bastante obvio cuando lo encontró, pues una ola de placer increíble me recorrió de arriba a abajo y viceversa y gemí, o más bien grité, con fuerza, y el volvió a tocar ese punto un par de veces más haciendo que mi espalda se arquease de tanto placer como estaba recibiendo.

Sacó entonces de pronto sus dedos de mi interior y yo protesté, Dios, lo necesitaba dentro YA, era algo vital, y si hacía falta que le rogase lo haría, pero me estaba sintiendo demasiado vacío, y sabía que él estaba disfrutando al ver mi entrada abrirse y cerrarse entorno a la nada, pero yo estaba muy necesitado.

-Chennie- Le dije medio gimiendo arrastrando las letras de su nombre- Por favor... no me tortures mas

-No sé a qué te refieres hyung- Me dijo con su típica sonrisa gatuna, se estaba riendo un poco de mi... quería que le rogase... y yo estaba demasiado necesitado como para no hacerlo- Tendrás que decírmelo claramente si quieres que te entienda.

Dios Jongdae- Le dije- ¡Fóllame ya! Métemela, lléname, hazme tuyo, haz lo que quieras, pero no me hagas esperar más, te necesito dentro, quiero que me llenes y me marques.

\- Que impaciente hyung- Me respondió con su bella sonrisa- Yo seré un buen dongsaeng y te haré caso.

Tras esas palabras me penetró de una sola estocada, haciéndome ver las estrellas y el más allá, por que vale, si, dolía, pero me encantaba, porque siempre era ese dolor el que me anunciaba el gran placer que iba a sentir poco después. Chen comenzó a moverse casi de inmediato, sin dejarme demasiado tiempo para acostumbrarme pero así nos gustaba a ambos pues los dos comenzamos a gemir casi de inmediato, el movía sus caderas con rapidez contra las mías, gimiendo con gruñidos suaves cada vez que embestía contra mí y yo me derretía cada vez más, por fin me sentía lleno, amaba la sensación de que, con cada vez que se hundía en mí, mis paredes se abriesen para acogerle, amaba sentirme llenado por él, amaba provocarle esos gemidos tan excitantes, amaba sentir su miembro en mi interior, y me esforzaba por no apretar demasiado su miembro, pues una parte de mi quería obligarle a que se quedase dentro de mi par siempre, pues estar unidos era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, pero él seguía embistiéndome y yo me agarraba a la las sabanas mientras colocaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura incitándole a llegar más profundo dentro de mí, todas las sensaciones placenteras causando estragos en mi cuerpo y haciéndome olvidarme de todo excepto de su nombre, el cual gemía cada pocos segundos, o al menos eso pensaba yo, aunque lo más probable era que cualquier sonido que estuviese saliendo de mis labios no tuviese el más mínimo sentido.

-Dios- Gemí de pronto cuando golpeó mi próstata- ¡Ahí! Chen, si, de nuevo, ¡Ah! ¡Ahí!

El solo gruñó de nuevo, puesto que había subido mis manos a su espalda y le arañé con bastante fuerza, seguramente dejando marcas en su nívea piel, pero es que se sentía demasiado bien, él empujando contra mí, y mis caderas siguiéndole el ritmo ayudando a que las penetraciones fueran aún más profundas, una y otra vez, y él golpeando mi próstata para hacerme delirar del placer.

-A cuatro bebé- Me dijo saliéndose de pronto haciendo que me quejase por el vacío de imprevisto

Me coloqué rápidamente en la postura, aunque sabía que mis brazos no iban a aguantar mucho como siempre e iba a acabar con la cara contra el colchón babeando las sabanas o algo de eso. Él se introdujo en mi de inmediato y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, además en esta postura golpeaba mi próstata con mucha más facilidad y de verdad me estaba sintiendo derretir. Con lo rápido de sus embestidas se escuchaba el magnífico y excitante sonido de piel contra piel, junto con los graves gemidos de Jongdae y mis, más agudos, gemidos, casi gritos de placer.

Con cada embestida que daba me sentía más temblar, pero aun así respondía a sus embestidas moviendo mis caderas al ritmo, encontrándome con las suyas a medio camino y haciendo del sexo algo aún más bruto y rudo, como a ambos nos gustaba. Perdí de pronto la fuerza en los brazos como predije y me dejé caer contra el colchón, pero manteniendo mis caderas elevadas para poder seguir recibiendo en mi interior el miembro de Jongdae que seguí golpeando mi punto dulce hasta el hastío y que acababa de mover además su mano a mi olvidado miembro, masturbándome al ritmo de sus embestidas, que, aunque las había intentado subir cada vez mas de intensidad comenzaban a ser erráticas.

La habitación estaba caldeada, llena de sonidos obscenos y tanto Chen como yo bañados en sudor, pero ambos perdidos en el placer que nos era hacer el amor, por que en verdad no era solo follar, era hacer el amor. Cada embestida que Chen me daba, por muy ruda y fuerte que fuese, estaba cargada de amor hacia mí, lo sabía por cómo me daba caricias por el cuerpo y me llenaba de besos, cada embestida de sus testículos contra mis nalgas, por muy basto que fuese para ambos era simplemente parte de esa sinfonía de un todo perfecto que era hacer el amor.

Me sentí llegar al límite y apreté más mis paredes alrededor del miembro de Jongdae, como un aviso, y por el gruñido que soltó y como aceleró su mano sobre mi miembro a la vez que las penetraciones, yo también supe que él debía estar también llegando a su límite. Todo se volvió más tosco entonces, y arrítmico, las penetraciones eran algunas más rápidas y otras más lentas, pero todas golpeaban mi punto dulce haciendo que mi aguante desapareciese y me acabase viniendo en la mano de Jongdae y en las sábanas. Inconscientemente volvía a apretar, con mayor fuerza mis paredes anales contra su miembro haciendo que en pocas embestidas mal, el me llenase con su esencia caliente, haciéndome volver a gemir con fuerza por la agradable sensación de ser llenado por él.

Chen se dejó caer a mi lado, tan agotado como yo, pero sonriéndome cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas. Me besó dulcemente en los labios varias veces mientras nos mirábamos y después lentamente se levantó.

-Feliz san Valentín amor- Me dijo ayudándome a sentarme- Duchémonos y vayamos a disfrutar de este spa, porque si no te voy a hacer el amor hasta mañana.

-Claro- Me conseguí levantar con lentitud y el me ayudó a andar, me dolí bastante la parte baja, no lo hacíamos demasiado a menudo por lo que no estaba acostumbrado y dolía bastante, además que estaba goteando por mis piernas el semen de Jongdae, y si eso se secaba no iba a ser la sensación más cómoda del planeta- Ayúdame a llegar por que me duele todo.

-Ahora con una ducha caliente y una aspirina se te pasa- Dijo tomándome de la cintura y dejándome apoyarme en el- Y si no te llevaré en brazos a dónde haga falta.

Me llevó hasta el baño y me dejó apoyado un momento contra la pared mientras llenaba la bañera, y mientras yo me perdía mirándole el culo, que lo tenía justo frente a mí, y, bueno, el ser humano es débil... Cuando me llamó, haciendo despegar mis ojos de su trasero vi que la bañera ya estaba llena y oh, llena de pétalos de rosa blancos...

\- ¿Como lo haces? - La pregunté mientras nos metíamos dentro- No te he visto poner nada...

\- Secreto- Dijo sonriendo-La curiosidad mato al gato hyung

-No es justo- Dije entonces

El solo sonrió con dulzura, con una de esas sonrisas que son capaces de iluminar la noche más oscura, y yo le correspondí, relajándome entre sus brazos y posteriormente, dejándome lavar por él, incluso en esa zona, porque después de todo, el conocía cada rincón de mi cuerpo al igual que yo el suyo, eran ya muchos años como pareja.

Salimos de la bañera y me tomé una pastilla para el dolor que aún tenía, y nos volvimos a poner los bañadores con la intención, esta vez sí, de bajar a relajarnos.

Tomé entonces mi toalla y al cogerla vi que se había caído algo por lo que me agaché a recogerlo. Sonreí de nuevo con dulzura al ver lo que era, otra rosa blanca más... No sabía qué hacer, si comérmelo a besos, o interrogarle para saber cómo lo hacía, puesto que él estaba al otro lado del cuarto cogiendo su propia toalla, al final opté por la primera, y la única respuesta que recibí fue un, aún quedan más, cosa que me hizo volverle a besar. No mentiría si dijese que cada día que pasaba a su lado me enamoraba aún mas de él, Chen era más de lo que yo jamás podría merecer, era dulce y atento, cuidadoso y razonable, no era muy celoso y siempre encontraba tiempo para que ambos pasásemos solos, a pesar de nuestros terribles horarios, él me había ayudado a salir de la depresión en la que estaba cuando tuve problemas de sobrepeso, y me sostuvo emocional, y casi físicamente, cuando por culpa de eso caí en la anorexia, me ayudó a salir de eso y a superar gran parte de mis inseguridades, sobre todo con mi cuerpo, perdí mi virginidad con él, y el conmigo, experimentamos juntos y los dos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma al otro, sabiendo ambos del otro casi más que de uno mismo.

LuHan, cuando estaba en el grupo, siempre comentaba lo mucho que admiraba nuestra relación, viéndola como algo increíblemente sólido desde sus cimientos, y tal vez fue porque ambos éramos tímidos al principio y nos coqueteamos de forma disimulada, ambos sospechando ser correspondidos por el otro durante mucho tiempo, pero asustados de estar equivocados, y aun así sacamos la valentía para confesarnos, yo primero que él, con la confesión más cursi que jamás llegué a hacer en mi vida. Otra cosa que tal vez influyó fue que rápidamente presentamos a nuestra pareja a nuestros padres, quienes nos aceptaron con una gran sonrisa en la cara al ver lo mucho que nos amábamos, nunca dudando ni una pizca del otro. Y LuHan además fue testigo de mi caída y como Chen me recogió, al igual que fue testigo de cómo cuando Chen flaqueó, yo siempre le ayudé a volver a levantar cabeza, y siempre lo envidió, algunos de nuestros compañeros creen que lo envidió porque me amaba, pero yo creo que el simplemente ansiaba hallar a alguien que le complementase como Chen y yo hacíamos.

A que fuésemos aún más unidos ayudó todo el grupo, que fuéramos los únicos coreanos de Exo-m fue lo que nos hizo pareja, y que, al irse Kris, LuHan y Tao nos refugiásemos el uno en el otro para superar la perdida de nuestros amigos solo nos unió más. Cuando fuimos ya solo Exo, todos unidos, y el resto, Exo-k nos vieron vivir en pareja de forma tan compenetrada, algunos como Kyungsoo comenzaron a admirarnos, y así poco a poco todo el grupo aceptó nuestra pareja como algo irrompible, hasta el punto en el que ni siquiera nos hacían bromas como pasó cuando Kai y Kyungsoo comenzaron a salir que Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Sehun se burlaron de ellos, día sí y día también, que se pusieron acaramelados.

Jongdae y yo teníamos nuestras rutinas diarias, desde el beso nada más despertar, pasando por el café matutino que yo preparaba para ambos y las caricias y mimos que él me daba, o exigía antes de los ensayos. después, en los descansos nos íbamos turnando para ser siempre uno de los dos el que trajese toallas y agua para ambos, y luego nos quedábamos muchas veces entrenando de más en la empresa, para luego acabar follando en las duchas de ahí o en el gimnasio, dependiendo del agotamiento del día.

Eran simplemente esas cosas cotidianas las que hacían que, a pesar de no tener apenas tiempo de calidad en pareja, hiciésemos de todo el tiempo, en pareja solos o no, tiempo de calidad, el uno con el otro y el otro con el uno.

Pero volviendo al tiempo actual disfrutamos, las pocas horas que nos quedaron hasta la hora de comer, de unos extremadamente relajantes masajes, el uno al lado del otro, que nos revitalizaron completamente y nos abrieron el apetito, o los apetitos más bien, pues nada más acabar de comer subimos al cuarto donde esta vez fui yo quien tomó a Jongdae, contra la pared primero, contra el sofá, y de nuevo en la ducha Chen me tomó a mí.

Seguí encontrando, para mi dulce corazoncito, rosas blancas allá donde iba, desde entre mi ropa, toalla, hasta en la servilleta en el restaurante, y después, sacó una de mi oreja en la ducha, y otra al salir y vestirnos la sacó de su oreja, así, una y otra vez haciéndome morirme una y otra vez de amor, hasta que me avisó de pronto,

-Esta vez tengo una sorpresa especial- Supuse que sería otra rosa y yo ya no sabía dónde iba a poner tantas, no tenía jarrones tan grandes, se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó la mía colocándola sobre la suya- No me quedan ya más flores que darte, por eso te doy algo mucho más especial, te entrego mi corazón, porque sé que lo cuidarás, flores te puedo traer cada día, pero esto solo una vez te puedo dar, mi corazón ahora es tuyo, como siempre lo ha sido y lo será.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jamás me había imaginado algo así, había sido tan dulce o más incluso que mi primera declaración hacia él, donde yo también le di mi corazón. Le mire a los ojos, aunque de los míos ya caían lágrimas, me miraba con tanto amor... 5 años había tenido Jongdae mi corazón y lo había cuidado, ahora yo tenía el suyo, más me valía protegerlo y amarlo, porque era la posesión más preciada que tenía, y todo el que se atreviese a dañarlo antes tendría que pasar por mí.

-Te amo Kim Jongdae- Le dije con mi voz temblorosa por todas las emociones que sentía- Te amo tantísimo... Gracias por este regalo, lo cuidare más que nada en el mundo, y espero que sepas, que tan bien como tú has estado cuidando el mío, yo lo haré con el tuyo

-Te amo hyung- me dijo y me besó con más dulzura que nunca

Nos estuvimos besando por unos largos 20 minutos hasta que las de la limpieza nos interrumpieron, informándonos de que ya debíamos irnos y vaciar la habitación. Recogimos nuestras cosas en un cómodo silencio y en ese momento me decidí... Llevaba varios meses ya guardando una cajita muy especial en casa, una pequeña caja de terciopelo que contenía una promesa de por vida, algo, que aunque ya habíamos hecho de palabra, aun podíamos confirmar, y quien sabe... tal vez ahora al llegar a casa decidiese dársela, si, delante de todos los demás, para hacerle llorar de la emoción tanto como él había hecho conmigo, y después, en cuanto pudiésemos tranquilamente hacerlo, formalizar nuestra unión ante la ley, porque, ya que de espíritu ya lo estábamos, solo era un detalle más, un pequeño detalle que tal vez tuviese que esperar a acabar el contrato... o tal vez... a escondidas... mucho antes.

Y una cosa estaba clara, este san Valentín sin duda había sido magnífico, un buen reto para mejorar, y Chen ya se planteaba donde esconder más rosas, al igual que Xiumin se plantaba a donde se podían escapar.


End file.
